Rafael Calado
Rafael Calado (born 1968) is a minor character in The IT Files. An analyst with the Technical Wing of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Rafael started as Lead Analyst and has since been promoted to Assistant Director. Biography Rafael was born in Amora, Seixal, Portugal. He dislikes sharing his past, as Rafael feels it isn't anyone's business. The reality is Rafael's father constantly beat him as a child and his mother was a teacher by day and a high-class escort by night, leaving him with psychological trauma that look years for him to get over. In high school Rafe was seen as being a bad boy, buying a motorcycle and moving out of his parents' house when he was seventeen. After high school Rafael drifted for a few years, working odd-jobs such as a low-level mechanic and bartender, before finally managing to attend a community college in the US. After receiving a diploma in computer information systems Rafe worked as technical support for a medical company, learning a great deal about the drug trade. After a couple of years with the company Rafael moved back to Portugal, getting hired as an analyst for Interpol. Years after after being recruited for Interpol Rafael was still never offered a position as an agent, though he was allowed to head research teams. During his time with the international police Rafael also covered a variety of cases, learning a large amount about the way criminals worked. Rafael eventually was transferred to Mexico, where we became friends with Caesar Francisco and even introduced him to his future wife Chita Francisco. Rafe was the best man at Caesar and Chita's wedding, and while Caesar couldn't get Rafael the agent position he was interested in he did get his friend a lead analyst position with the section. It was after Caesar lost his temporary posting as section chief that he encouraged Rafael to join him in the newly-formed International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Within the ITEA Rafael is effectively third in the chain of command of the technical wing, being lead analyst and often leading teams investigating individual cases. Allowed to pick his own team, Rafael personally hired both Juro Takashi and Lori Jones. A rumored relationship between Rafael and Angela Schwarz turned out to be true, Rafael even being worried that the relationship ending being why Angela quit. Following the discover that Colette Landry was a mole Rafael was promoted to the position of Assistant Director of the Technical Wing. Personal Information * Current Age: 41 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 180 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Eye Color: Green * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Drink: Rum and Coke Relationships Romances * Angela Schwarz, Former Girlfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Carmen Pared, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Matthew Strathairn, also Co-Worker * Chita Francisco Appearances * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 Trivia * Rafael is physically based on actor Olivier Martinez. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA